


Worlds' Apart

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's trip to Syria, Drabble, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, Texting, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: How Dean and Cas communicate when Cas is in Syria.Part of my 100 Word Challenge.





	Worlds' Apart

_Found a lead. Locals have many inaccurate theories about the Tree, but they all seem to agree on the location._

 

**_Cant keep my eyes off the fuckin news at all the shit goin on over there._ **

**_Be careful._ **

 

_When am I not?_

 

**_Is that a fucking joke?_ **

 

_You don’t have to worry, Dean. I’ll be very careful._

 

**_Keep me posted on everything._ **

 

_I will. I’ll be home soon._

 

**_You better._ **

**_Keep your head down. Dont bring attention to urself. dont talk to cops._ **

**_I miss u when ur not here_ **

 

_I miss you too. But I’ll see you soon. <3 _


End file.
